¡Sekai Ni Saikyou!
by Shivi
Summary: Luego de ganar el campeonato FFI un año atrás, los chicos de Inazuma Japán vuelven nuevamente para ser parte del torneo y mantener el título ¿Podrán lograrlo? Viejos y nuevos amigos acompañarán al equipo en la lucha contra un gran mal que circula el mundo
1. Prologo

**¡Mi primer Fic de Inazuma Eleven! **

**Este show me tiene más que loquita, mucho shota volando por allí, futbol alucinante y amistad que es tan dulce y dedicada que me da dolor de muelas.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten :9**

**Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level 5 **

* * *

**¡Sekai ni Saikyou!**

**Prologo**

_By: Shivi_

_

* * *

_

"¿Cuándo nos acercamos a ellos? Me siento como una acosadora observando a escondidas sus prácticas, hasta con las chaquetas con gorro obscuras y todo. Qué poca originalidad."

"Si dejas de hacer esos comentarios sin sentido, que son bastante molestos por cierto, quizás mañana hablaremos con el presidente."

La figura que había hablado al principio se giró hacia la persona en su derecha. "No respondiste mi pregunta. _¿Cuándo nos acercaremos al equipo?"_ Dijo mientras en un gesto de molestia se quitaba la capucha que escondía parte de su rostro, revelando las delicadas pero angulosas facciones de una jovencita de unos trece o catorce años, con largo cabello anaranjado, brillante, de piel ligeramente tostada y un par de ojos de color ámbar, similar a oro derretido. "El presidente no me interesa en lo más mínimo y tampoco tengo intención de hacerle ningún tipo de petición. Nosotros somos independientes de él y de la compañía por igual. Además, gracias a él que hace tres años que no hemos podido salir en público. Viejo paranoico."

La otra figura siguió el ejemplo de la peli-naranja y se quitó su capucha, revelando un joven de aproximadamente unos veinte años de edad, con cabello también anaranjado, aunque en comparación al de la joven, el cabello del chico era ligeramente más obscuro. De facciones angulosas, al tiempo que se demostraban duras y firmes, dando la apariencia de poseer un carácter estricto, al contrario de sus ojos de color chocolate que con una chispa especial, daban a entender que ese trataba de un espíritu juguetón. "Más respeto Yua, ese hombre nos ha dado un hogar y la protección que necesitábamos."

"Más bien nos ha dado una cárcel, dirás Onii-san." Murmuró Yua. "No nos deja acercarnos a los chicos, _nuestros _chicos. ¡Ni siquiera una sola llamada nos ha permitido en todos estos años, para decirles que estamos bien!... Apuesto a que Rei no ha parado de llorar."

El mayor suspiró. "Vamos andando, ya casi es hora del almuerzo." Dijo el joven con una sonrisa amable en dirección a la peli-naranja, para luego voltearse y adentrarse en un sendero a espaldas de ambos.

La chica frunció el seño ante la falta de respuestas del mayor y se dispuso a seguir a su Onii-san quien ya desaparecía entremedio de los árboles, eso sí, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada por sobre su hombro en dirección al campo de Soccer varios metros más adelante, que en aquellos momentos estaba siendo ocupado en su plenitud con los entrenamientos del equipo del oriente, Inazuma Japan. Los ganadores de FFI. Los número uno del mundo.

Katou Yua sonrió con anticipación, sería un juego interesante de ver el de mañana.

**Fin Prologo**

**

* * *

**

**Nunca en la vida había hecho un prólogo...pero aquí esta. ; v ;**

**Umh, si se preguntan ahora que qué tiene que ver todo esto con IN11, esperen algunos capítulos y entenderán...espero. XD**

**¡AH!...traté de buscar nombres que tuvieran significados literales que se mezclaran con el desarrollo del personaje en la historia y "Yua" Significa "Lazo, amor" y el apellido "Katou" Signfica "Incremento" ...ushishihishi...**

**¡Cuidense!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**-**_Shivi._


	2. Capítulo I

**¡Mi primer Fic de Inazuma Eleven!**

**Este show me tiene más que loquita, mucho shota volando por allí, futbol alucinante y amistad que es tan dulce y dedicada que me da dolor de muelas.**

**PD: Este capitulo tiene muuuchos Spoilers volando por el aire, así que quizás obtenga algunas amenazas de muerte, que aceptaré gustosa :9**

**¡Ojalá lo disfruten!**

**Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level 5**

* * *

**¡Sekai ni Saikyou!**

**Capítulo I**

_-__**Hoshi-**_

_By: Shivi_

_

* * *

_

Tsunami pestañeó dos veces mientras observaba su bandeja de comida completamente vacía, _de nuevo. _"¡Maa! ¡Kabeyama, es la segunda vez que me sirvo! ¡Deja de comer _MI_ comida!" Se quejó en joven de cabello rosa mientras apuntaba con un acusador dedo al gran defensa, sentado a su derecha.

El acusado rió con nerviosismo mientras se pasaba una mano por su cuello, en un gesto de disculpas. " L-lo siento Tsunami-san, es que al parecer mi apetito está más alto de lo normal"

"¡Entonces pídele otra ración a las chicas!" Dijo Tsunami señalando al cuarteto de chicas que reían ante el espectáculo de ambos defensas, junto a varios otros del equipo. "¡Yo también tengo que comer, sabes!"

Kasumi, Aki, Haruna y Fuyuka habían dejado aquel día el número de raciones abiertas y los jugadores podían repetirse sus platos cuantas veces quisieran. Kabeyama, por supuesto estaba muy flojo como para levantarse de su asiento e ir a buscar una nueva ración, asique optaba por comer la parte de Tsunami cuando el pelirosa no miraba.

Endo rió y golpeó la espalda de Kabeyaba. "Si que andas hambriento hoy Kabeyama. ¡Come todo lo que quieras para que esté al máximo de tus fuerzas, que mañana tenemos el entrenamiento con el equipo representante de España!" Gritó con ánimos el capitán. Varios respondieron animosos al igual ante la proclamación del portero y Kabeyaba finalmente se levantó a servirse su propia ración junto a un ya calmado y aún hambriento Tsunami.

Kidou que ya había terminado de comer asintió ante las palabras de Endo. "Mañana será un partido sin difícil sin lugar a dudas."

"España después de todo el año pasado fue un oponente de temer." Dijo Fubuki, unos lugares más atrás de Kido.

Hiroto también asintió, pensativo. "Debemos ser muy precavidos mañana. Será un enfrentamiento duro." Dijo el pelirrojo y luego pareció recordar algo. "¿España tiene nuevos integrantes este año Kidou-kun?" Preguntó mirando al chico de gafas.

Fudou se adelantó antes de que Kidou pudiera responderle a Hiroto. "Cambiaron dos delanteros, el resto del equipo sigue iguál." Dijo cortante. El pelirrojo agradeció la información.

Kazemaru pareció pensativo. "Con que solo dos delanteros…"

Midorikawa se encogió de hombros. "Eso es lo normal, la mayoría de las veces los jugadores van rotando y aparecen nuevos contrincantes." Habló el peliverde. "A diferencia de nosotros que nos mantuvimos exactamente los mismos seleccionados del año pasado." Tachimukai apoyó el razonamiento de Midorikawa.

"Aunque este año también realizamos las pruebas de selección para Inazuma Japan, todos nos volvimos más fuertes y pudimos mantenernos como seleccionados felizmente."

Someoka lanzó un puño al cielo. "¡Yosh! ¡No puedo esperar para mostrarle al mundo mis nuevas técnicas y enseñarles que nuevamente obtendremos el título de los número uno del mundo!" Dijo entusiasmado el delantero. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

"¡Demostrémosles nuevamente el poder de Inazuma Japan!"

"¡Seremos los número uno del mundo de nuevo!"

"¡Le mostraremos a los nuevos países quiénes somos!"

"¡A ganar!"

Un gran estruendo de vítores junto a risas alegres y llenas de anticipación resonaron en el comedor de la estancia de Inazuma Japan. Endo sonrió ampliamente y corriendo posicionándose al frente de todo su equipo, gritó al tope de sus pulmones.

"¡SOCCER NI YAROU ZE!"

"**¡OU!"**

**

* * *

**

Gouenji sonrió para sus adentros, aún en aquellos momentos le parecía como si todo lo que había sucedido el año pasado hubiese sido un sueño, el equipo Raimon, el torneo de Futbol Frontier, la situación del meteorito Aliea, los nuevos reclutas de Raimon, su propia partida del equipo, el despertar de Yuuka, Inazuma Japan, el torneo FFI, todos los partidos en contra de tantos países poderosos, las experiencias, las nuevas técnicas, la final, la ceremonia de entrega del trofeo del ganador, los número uno del mundo, las risas, los llantos. Todo.

Aún parecía un sueño.

"¡Gouenji-san!"

El Ace Striker se giró al escuchar su nombre, saliendo de su ensoñación. "…Toramaru." Dicho joven agitaba su brazo en el aire, dentro del campo de juego, llamándolo.

Toramaru gritó más fuerte. "¡Vamos Gouenji-_sempai_, que si no vienes a entrenar te quitaré el puesto de Ace Striker en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!"

El de cabello rubio claro sonrió de medio lado y corrió hacia el centro de la cancha donde el resto del equipo ya estaba terminando la sección de precalentamiento. "Ni en tus sueños, Toramaru. Aún te queda mucho para alcanzarme." El más joven le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que sacaba la lengua en un gesto infantil, Gouenji rió.

Kogure decidió molestar al jovencito. "Ooh, el pupilo ya quiere superar al maestro, vaya atrevimiento Toramaru-_chan_. Ushishishi~" Rió el pequeño monje.

Toramaru se sonrojó furiosamente. "¡Kogure-san!" Dijo a lo que el de más baja estatura solo rió más.

"¡KO-GU-RE-KUN!" Resonó la voz de Haruna desde las bancas al costado de la cancha, atenta a los movimientos del travieso monje. El equipo solo pudo reír, pues a la hermana de Kidou no se le pasaba nada por alto, más aún si se trataba de alguna broma o comentario que saliera de la boca de Kogure.

El pequeño monje saltó y rápidamente cerró su boca ante el tono en la voz de la chica. "¡L-Lo siento!" Dijo lastimeramente.

Kidou sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso de su hermanita pequeña.

Endo también sonrió ampliamente mientras estiraba su puño frente a su cuerpo. "Bien chicos, nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Kidou será el capitán del equipo azul y yo del blanco." Dijo el capitán mientras en resto del equipo ponía sus propias manos sobre la suya enguantada. "¡Pongamos todo nuestro espíritu en este entrenamiento que mañana será un día intenso!"

"¡SI!"

Las divisiones de ambos equipos iban así:

Equipo blanco - Capitan y portero, Endou. Defensas, Kabeyama, Tsunami, Hijikata, Kazemaru. Mediocampistas, Midorikawa, Fudou. Delanteros, Fubuki, Toramaru.

Equipo azul - Capitán, Kidou. Portero, Tachimukai. Defensas, Kogure, Kurimatsu, Tobitaka. Mediocampistas, Sakuma, Hiroto, Kidou. Delanteros, Gouenji, Someoka.

Ambos bandos ya se habían dirigido a sus respectivos lugares dentro de la cancha y quietos esperaban el inicio del partido.

Entre tanto, en el equipo blanco, Midorikawa y Kazemaru se lanzaron miradas fugaces mientras asentían con sonrisas en sus rostros. Endo lo notó y sonrió ampliamente, quizás alguna técnica nacería aquel día.

El capitán sabía que en el periodo que habían estado alejados en aquel año, los chicos habían despertado técnicas increíbles y sus habilidades habían mejorado ampliamente. Si bien el partido contra España era el primero que tendrían que jugar en el campeonato, el pelicastaño podía sentir las energías del ambiente como si el juego de mañana se tratase de la misma final. Endo ya no cabía de la emoción por volver a enfrentarse a los rivales del año pasado, Fideo, Edgar, Teres, Rococo, todos. Y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse a los nuevos contrincantes entre los nuevos países del certamen. Sin duda, el joven presentía que este año, sería una experiencia como ninguna otra.

El pitazo inicial resonó a lo largo y ancho del campo, el equipo azul tendría el Kickoff.

Endo chocó con fuerza ambos de sus puños enguantados. "¡Vamos todos! ¡A JUGAR!"

Gouenji, quién tenía la pelota se acercaba a toda velocidad a campo enemigo, Someoka unos metros más a su izquierda y Kidou resguardando su derecha. El rubio sonrió mientras miraba por encima de su hombro, cuando sintió que Toramaru se acercaba hacia él rápidamente intentando de robar el balón. "¡Hiroto!" Gritó dando un pase hacia atrás que el pelirrojo recibió fluidamente.

"¡Buen pase Gouenji-kun!"

Toramaru chasqueó su lengua mientras sonreía de lado. "¡Midorikawa-san, Kazemaru-san!" Gritó a ambos chicos de cabello largo, sabiendo de antemano que algo tenían preparado.

El peliverde y peliazul se miraron directamente y en sincronía con una velocidad alucinante se lanzaron en dirección a Hiroto quien tenía el balón. Todos quedaron más que sorprendidos ante la rapidez del par, mientras Hiroto se preparaba para enfrentar a ambos chicos que se dirigían hacia él.

"Esa velocidad…" Dijo Kidou, deteniéndose.

Fudou quedó al lado del de gafas, también detenido para observar. "…es casi diez veces más rápido del máximo de lo que se podía correr con el meteorito aliea." Kidou asintió.

Una vez estuvieron frente al pelirrojo, Midorikawa y Kazemaru, que corrían uno al lado del otro, desaparecieron del campo de visión de todos por un instante y luego como si nada, cinco copias de cada uno de ellos rodearon a Hiroto mientras una ligera ráfaga de viento circulaba al mediocampista.

"¿Pero qué—?" Comenzó Hiroto sorprendido. Las formas de los cinco Midorikawa y los cinco Kazemaru no eran borrosas como se espera cuando se trata de la ilusión que se crea cuando una figura se mueve muy rápido, las diez figuras eran macizas y sólidas. El pelirrojo, saliendo de su estupor, trató de hacer un pase, pero todos sus ángulos de lanzamiento eran cubiertos por el peliverde y peliazul.

Endo tenía la boca abierta, al igual que varios otros. "¡Genial, Midorikawa, Kazemaru!"

Midorikawa sonrió. "Esta es nuestra nueva técnica, _Mirage Accel_."

"No podrás abandonar este espejismo a menos que nosotros lo decidamos, Hiroto." Dijo también un sonriente Kazemaru.

Hiroto le sonrió al par, mientras ponía su pié encima del balón en un gesto de no rendirse. "Es una batalla entonces, Midorikawa-kun, Kazemaru-kun." Dijo y en el instante en que se disponía a cambiar la posición de su pié en el balón, este se le fue arrebatado por una de las copias de Midorikawa que se encontraba en su costado izquierdo.

La copia del chico de cabello verde que tenía el balón se lo lanzó a una copia de Kazemaru y este a otro Midorikawa a una velocidad alucinante, hasta que el balón solo era una mancha borrosa que se movía en el círculo hecho por ambos jóvenes. Hiroto que estaba aún en el centro, trataba inútilmente de robar el balón, pero sus ojos no podían seguir la pelota a semejante velocidad, por lo que por fin, cuando cerró los ojos para tratar de acomodar su cansada vista, Kazemaru y Midorikawa habían hecho desaparecer sus copias y los dos jóvenes se lanzaban a la zona del equipo contrario.

Kazemaru le lanzó un pase a Fubuki. "¡Fubuki!"

El peliblanco con los ánimos altísimos luego de ver la increíble técnica del par, decidió hacer un lanzamiento desde la mitad del campo. "_¡Wolf Legend!"_ Rugió Fubuki cuando envió con increíble fuerza aquel lanzamiento.

"¡Defensas, fortalezcan la línea del gol!" Gritó Kidou, notando el peligro.

Kogure asintió y situándose en el curso del lanzamiento de _Wolf Legend_, puso sus manos sobre el pasto de la cancha mientras comenzaba a girar rápidamente. "_¡Sempuujin V.2!_"

Haruna desde las bancas, saltó de su asiento. "¡Esa es la nueva versión del _Sempuujin_! ¡Genial Kogure-kun!"

Gracias a la técnica renovada de Kogure, toda la fuerza que venía con el tiro de Fubuki se vio sellada cuando el monje de baja estatura le lanzó la pelota a Kidou. "¡Kidou-san!"

"¡_Nice,_ Kogure-kun!" Dijo Fubuki alzando un pulgar en dirección a Kogure, alegre al notar que el pequeño pudo detener su técnica que iba con una gran fuerza en dirección a la portería. Kogure se sonrojó levemente y le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil mientras giñaba.

"¡No se lo esperaban, he!"

Kidou ahora corría hacia la portería del equipo azul. "¡Sakuma!" Gritó lanzándole el balón al peliblanco que a su vez, con rapidez le lanzó un pase a Someoka.

"¡Someoka!" El joven de los lanzamientos de dragón aceptó el balón y se disponía a lanzar un pase en dirección a Gouenji cuando Tobitaka se le cruzó y se puso justo en frente de él.

Someoka sonrió de lado y Tobitaka compartió el gesto. "No dejaré que me quites este balón, Tobitaka."

El ex-gánster solo sonrió más. "Hn, eso lo veremos, Someoka." Y así, una batalla de dribles y fintas se desató entre ambos chicos. Someoka estaba bastante sorprendido con el aumento de capacidades de Tobitaka en aquel corto tiempo, sus movimientos eran muchísimo más fluidos y llenos de seguridad, a diferencia del año pasado cuando recién había comenzado a jugar soccer. Tobitaka se dispuso a quitarle el balón finalmente, pero Someoka giró su cuerpo y evadió al de cabello extravagante.

"¡Aún te falta!" Le dijo al joven pateador, quien solo chasqueó su lengua y salió nuevamente tras Someoka.

Gouenji, que se había librado de una marca de Kurimatsu, se acercó a Someoka. "¡Someoka!" Gritó y el aludido asintió. Y en cuanto ambos jugadores estuvieron cerca, Someoka se dispuso a lanzar.

"¡Prepárate Endo!, ¡_DRAGON_!" Comenzó rugiendo el de cabello rosa corto.

"¡_TORNADO_!" Siguió Gouenji.

Y finalmente ambos gritaron con fuerzas. _"¡V.4!"_

"¡¿V.4?" Gritaron todos.

Kabeyama se veía apaleado. "¡¿Acaso existió una versión dos y tres?"

Endo sonrió más que complacido. "Todos han mejorado considerablemente para el campeonato de este año. ¡Yo tampoco les fallaré amigos!" Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos junto a su expresión se tornaba un poco mas seria y una luz comenzaba a extenderse desde sus puños y corazón al resto de su cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo, Tachimukai observaba todo muy atentamente desde la otra portería. "Endo-san me había comentado de la nueva técnica que había estado discutiendo con su abuelo… ¿Podrá ser este aquel nuevo movimiento?"

Endou puso sus pies firmes en el suelo con dos fuertes pisadas dejando su cuerpo en paralelo a los postes de la portería y doblando levemente su centro de gravedad. "¡Bam, Bam!" Murmuró. Luego, girando su torso más hacia su izquierda y endureciendo sus hombros y espalda, volvió a murmurar. "¡Katabaum!"

El resto del equipo solo podía ver cómo el _Dragon Tornado_ se acercaba cada vez más a Endo. "¡Capitán!" Gritaron algunos. "¡Endou!" Gritaron otros.

Y abriendo sus ojos de golpe, finalmente, Endo estiró su mano derecha en dirección a la pelota que venía a gran velocidad, mientras que su mano izquierda la cerraba en torno al codo de la mano derecha, a modo de apoyo. _"¡Wrench Hand!" _Gritó el capitán al tiempo que una mano enorme, muy similar a la mano de _God Hand_, sujetaba el balón que giraba desbocado contra su superficie naranja semi-transparente. El balón siguió rotando y la mano se cerró en torno a la pelota, luego dio un giro de noventa grados a la derecha y otro giro de noventa grados a la izquierda, y finalmente la mano se golpeó en contra del suelo, donde finalmente el balón se detuvo.

Endo que ahora tenía una rodilla apoyada en la tierra y su puño derecho sobre el balón inmóvil, alzó su mirada y les regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa a los dos equipos. "El partido acaba de comenzar. ¡Sigamos así chicos!"

Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa al enérgico capitán y volvieron a retomar sus posiciones en la cancha. "¡SI!"

Y pateando con fuerza el balón hacia el centro de la cancha, Endo observaba feliz cómo su equipo maduraba cada vez más y la fortaleza de todos comenzaba a salir a flote.

Las estrellas comenzaban a resurgir poco a poco nuevamente.

**Fin Capitulo I**

**

* * *

**

**Ufff...primero, las traducciones y explicaciones.**

**Preferí dejar los nombres de las técnicas con sus nombres en Ingles o Japonés respectivamente. ¿Por qué? Porque sinceramente a mí parecer suena mejor. :) ...No me tinca andar diciendo "_¡TORNADO DE FUEGO!_" o eso, simplemente me suena raro en español, no sé. Mi mente está enferma.**

**Casi morí cuando escribí finalmente. "¡SOCCER NI YAROUZE!" fui taaaan inmensamente feliz. Endo, me robaré tu frase maestra ; v ;**

**Mi cerebro se extralimita tratando de buscar nuevos (Y genialosos) nombres para las técnicas de los chicos, así que espero que no me odien cuando mi imaginación no da para más que tengo que poner "V.2" o "V.4" D8**

**_Mirage Accel = Espejismo de Aceleración o Espejismo Acelerado_ (da lo mismo, como ustedes quieran) Con respecto a lo de "espejismo" simplemente por el hecho que las copias de Mido-chan y Kaze-chan son tan reales que confunden al contrincante, tal cual son los espejismos...se me viene enseguida a la cabeza un desierto y los típicos oasis D:...Umh, esta técnica fue diseñada por estos dos chicos en particular por que ambos siempre son los que se han destacado en velocidad y como mediocampistas y defensas respectivamente, tienden a encanrgarse de recuperar el balón del equipo rival. **

**_Wrench Hand = Llave de mano o la Mano de llave._ Esta técnica es una especialidad que Endo había estado creando con la ayuda de su abuelo, algunos meses atrás, (SPOILERRRSSSS) quien finalmente decidió volver al equipo de África para seguir siendo su entrenador. La técnica se me vino a la mente luego de hacer zaping por un canal de luchas libres y después de luchar con la puerta de mi casa cuando la llave se quedó atorada. Trato de hacer alución a la definición de "llave" en cuanto al objeto propiamente tal. El movimiento de noventa grados hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda trata de demostrar el movimiento que uno hace al abrir una puerta y...finalmente lo del golpe contra el suelo sólo por que me gusta la violencia ._.**

**¡Ojalá les haya agradado este capítulo!**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, cuídense!**

_-Shivi._


	3. Capítulo II

**¡Mi primer Fic de Inazuma Eleven!**

**Este show me tiene más que loquita, mucho shota volando por allí, futbol alucinante y amistad que es tan dulce y dedicada que me da dolor de muelas.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten :9**

**Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level 5**

**

* * *

**

**¡Sekai Ni Saikyou!**

**Capítulo II**

**-**_**Harete-**_

_By: Shivi_

_

* * *

_

_**Previamente.**_

_**o~o**_

…"_No respondiste mi pregunta. _¿Cuándo nos acercaremos al equipo?"_ Dijo mientras en un gesto de molestia se quitaba la capucha que escondía parte de su rostro…_

**_o~o_**

_Katou Yua sonrió con anticipación, sería un juego interesante de ver el de mañana._

**_o~o_**

"_¿España tiene nuevos integrantes este año?"_

**_o~o_**

"…_nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Kidou será el capitán del equipo azul y yo del blanco."_

**_o~o_**

"_Esa velocidad…" Dijo Kidou, deteniéndose._

_Fudou quedó al lado del de gafas, también detenido para observar. "…es casi diez veces más rápido del máximo de lo que se podía correr con el meteorito aliea." Kidou asintió._

**_o~o_**

_Midorikawa sonrió. "Esta es nuestra nueva técnica, _Mirage Accel_."_

"_No podrás abandonar este espejismo a menos que nosotros lo decidamos, Hiroto."_

**_o~o_**

…_abriendo sus ojos de golpe, finalmente, Endo estiró su mano derecha en dirección a la pelota que venía a gran velocidad, mientras que su mano izquierda la cerraba en torno al codo de la mano derecha, a modo de apoyo. _"¡Wrench Hand!"

_**o~o**_

…_Y pateando con fuerza el balón hacia el centro de la cancha, Endo observaba feliz cómo su equipo maduraba cada vez más y la fortaleza de todos comenzaba a salir a flote._

_Las estrellas comenzaban a resurgir poco a poco nuevamente._

**_o~o_**

_

* * *

_

"Supongo que seremos sólo nosotros dos. ¿Cierto Onii-san?"

"…"

"…¿Cierto?"

"…Casi."

"¿Casi? …_¿CASI?_ Oh rayos, dime que el presidente no nos encaramó algunos de esos mastodontes guarda espaldas por favor. _Dímelo."_

"Si lo pones de esa manera, no, no son algunos de esos _grandes hombres."_

"Gracias al cie—"

"Es solo_ uno_."

Yua se pasó una mano por su cara, enfadada."—oh vamos Tsubasa!"

El mayor la observaba sin cambiar su expresión de aburrimiento. "Si vamos a quedarnos a supervisar el partido entre España y Japón, lo mínimo que el presidente podía poner en nuestras retaguardias era un ejército de operaciones especiales." Dijo Tsubasa volviendo su vista hacia una ventana y enfocándose en contar mentalmente los árboles que pasaban velozmente a lo largo de la carretera. "Así que deja por una sola vez de quejarte y alégrate que solo es _un_ guardaespaldas. No un regimiento completo."

La chica, se cruzó de brazos mientras se hundía en su asiento del automóvil que los llevaba a la isla donde se realizaría el primer partido de las eliminatorias. Yua decidió dejar el tema del guardaespaldas de lado, aceptando silenciosamente su derrota. "¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que los encontremos a ellos también en el estadio? Es decir, es el partido de España y todo…"

"…es lo más probable." Dijo Tsubasa, y luego se volvió a observar a su hermana pequeña. "¿Por qué me preguntas eso Yua? Creo que es un hecho, que _tú sabes,_ que los chicos de la selección anterior van a estar allí. Ya lo habíamos discutido antes." El mayor observaba a la chica con una mirada de reproche escrita en su rostro.

Yua frunció el seño mientras se encogía de hombros. "Sabes que me dan miedo sus reacciones…" murmuró con voz débil.

Suavizando su expresión, Tsubasa puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana y la despeinó ligeramente, a lo que la chica emitió un sonido de descontento. "Nadie puede culparte de nada Imouto-chan. Las cosas solo se dieron de cierta manera y mantener en secreto tu paradero era algo que simplemente _debía_ ser hecho." Yua lo miró a los ojos.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mantenernos en secreto era algo necesario. ¿Pero hacernos pasar por muertos?" Preguntó la joven. "¿No te parece demasiado?"

Tsubasa suspiró. "Ya han pasado tres años, hermanita. Las cosas ya comenzarán a arreglarse, más pronto de lo que piensas." Habló el joven y luego se estiró a coger una libreta de anotaciones que tenía en un bolso, al costado de sus pies. "¿Porqué no repasamos información?" Dijo en un intento de alivianar la atmósfera y cambiar el tema de conversación.

La joven notó el cambio, pero no dijo nada, optando por seguirle la corriente a su hermano. "¿Ya hablaste con Kudou-san?"

"Hace media hora."

La peli-naranja adoptó una pose pensativa. "Japón lo cubriremos nosotros, eso lo sé, ¿Pero quién se va a encargar de vigilar a los otros favoritos?"

Tsubasa repasó algunas hojas y sacó un lápiz rojo de su bolsillo. "Argentina, España, Inglaterra, Alemania, África y Brasil están cubiertos." Dijo haciendo unas anotaciones que Yua no alcanzó a descifrar debido a la altura de su hermano.

"Eso igual deja a Italia y Estados Unidos desprotegidos."

"Sólo Italia." Dijo el mayor, sin dejar de escribir.

Yua lo miró extrañada. "¿Solo Italia?" Tsubasa asintió.

"Estados Unidos fue delegado esta mañana. El problema lo tenemos con Italia, porque ya no hay mas equipos disponibles en el área para delegar."

La joven frunció el seño. Debido a algunos registros, Italia era igual –o inclusive más- de vulnerable que Japón en aquellos momentos. Entonces, aquel país debió haber sido una de las primeras prioridades para el presidente. ¿Porqué dejarlo desprotegido hasta esas alturas del torneo? "¿El presidente quiere delegarnos a Italia también, cierto?" Dijo Yua, captando las señales.

El lápiz que sostenía Tsubasa entre sus manos dejó de moverse por unos segundos luego de las palabras de Yua, para luego rápidamente volver a centrarse en la escritura de cosas que Yua no alcanzaba a leer. "…Casi."

Yua rodó sus ojos. "¿Casi Onii-san?"

"Me delegaré yo mismo para la situación de Italia." Dijo seriamente el mayor, aún sin voltearse a mirar a su hermana.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que Yua asimiló que no había escuchado mal o confundido las palabras de su Onii-san. "¡¿Qué?" Gritó la peli-naranja. Estaba en extremo confundida y enfadada, y por ley natural, el enfado salía a flote con mucha mas fuerza que la confusión. ¿Dónde quedaban sus planes entonces?

¿La dejaría sola con el grupo japonés?

¿La estaba abandonando?

"No te estoy abandonando." Dijo Tsubasa, leyendo los pensamientos de la joven.

Yua pareció no muy segura de las palabras de su hermano. "Ah no. Entonces. ¡¿Cómo se le llama ahora a la acción de dejar sola a tu hermana pequeña con un bando de desconocidos a los que tienes que preparar mental y físicamente ante alguna situación de vida o muerte porque cierto psicópata con serios traumas futbolísticos amenazó con destruir el torneo de Futbol Frontier International?"

"Baja la voz, Yua. Que estamos llegando al estadio." Dijo Tsubasa finalmente volteándose a encarar a la menor que le devolvía la mirada enfurecida.

El rostro de Yua comenzaba a tornarse rojo del enfado, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, decidió controlar su nivel de voz. "No puedo manejar yo sola el asunto con Japón y lo sabes—" Comenzó a decir la peli-naranja, pero Tsubasa la interrumpió.

"No Yua, de lo único que estoy seguro es que _tú_ eres la persona indicada para tratar este asunto." Tsubasa había optado por un tono suave, comprensivo. "Verás que al final de todo, no solo ellos saldrán beneficiados de esto. Tú también sacarás algo bueno del asunto, ya verás. Si te animas a jugar de nuevo—" Ahora fue el turno de Yua de interrumpir.

"Ni pienses que voy a volver al campo, Tsubasa." Dijo la joven en un tono que no admitía debate alguno, mas Tsubasa lo ignoró.

"Vamos, no creas que no he notado esa mirada de añoranza que tienes cuando ves un partido de futbol." Habló el mayor mientras alzaba una ceja en conocimiento. "Tus piernas tiemblan en anticipación por correr a lo largo y ancho de la cancha, junto a tus pies que mueren por controlar el balón a voluntad nuevamente. Tus ojos siguen los movimientos de cada uno de los jugadores y comienzas a clasificar inconscientemente a los buenos rivales y sabes cómo podrían mejorar ciertos aspectos algunos de los más débiles. Hasta haces muecas cuando notas falencias en las formaciones de ataque y defensa." Dijo finalmente, regalándole una sonrisa a su hermanita.

Yua, por su parte estaba boquiabierta y sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse peligrosamente vidriosos. La peli-naranja finalmente evadió la mirada de su hermano y fijó su vista en sus manos que estaban entrelazadas firmemente sobre su regazo. "…no pienso volver a jugar soccer nunca más. Hice una promesa y pienso mantenerla." Dijo finalmente.

Tsubasa trató de encontrar la mirada de su hermanita, pero sus ojos eran cubiertos por su largo flequillo que también tapaba parte de su rostro. "Yua…" Comenzó el mayor, sintiendo una ola de culpa al notar el estado de la jovencita, pero la voz del chofer interrumpió el momento.

El auto se detuvo con suavidad. "Hemos llegado." Dijo con simpleza el hombre. "El presidente me encargó la protección de ambos, por lo que estaré junto a ustedes en todo momento."

Yua, recobró su compostura. "Eres chofer y guardaespaldas. Dos en uno." Dijo alzando sus cejas.

El hombre asintió. "Según la información que el presidente me otorgó con anterioridad, el entrenador del equipo los requiere en los camarines unos quince minutos antes del inicio del partido." Tsubasa ya sabía eso y miró su reloj de muñeca.

"Aún quedan veinticinco minutos para que empiece." Murmuró el joven y luego dirigió su vista al chofer-guardaespaldas. "Supongo que tu también irás con nosotros a los camarines, eh…"

"Hiragisawa Ryo, Tsubasa-sama. Y si, como dije, estaré junto a ambos en todo momento, protegiéndolos. Ese es mi trabajo después de todo." Yua entornó sus ojos y Tsubasa asintió.

"Lo único que te pido, Ryo." Comenzó el joven y el hombre lo observó atento. "No te dirijas a nosotros con '–sama'. Somos Yua—" Dijo señalando a su hermana y luego moviendo su mano para señalarse a sí mismo. "—y Tsubasa. Nada más." El hombre volvió a asentir, comprendiendo la orden.

Luego de alejar las lágrimas no derramadas momentos atrás, Yua miró a su hermano a los ojos. "Hablaremos más tarde entonces, Onii-san."

Tsubasa, sabiendo que aquello era un hecho, asintió, aliviado que en la mirada de su hermanita no había rencor o resentimientos debido a lo que había dicho antes. "Vamos pues, no podemos llegar tarde, Imouto-chan." Dijo sonriendo al abrir la puerta del automóvil y encontrándose con el deslumbrante sol de mediodía.

Yua aceptó la mano que Tsubasa le tendió al salir del auto. "Vamos." Afirmó con una media sonrisa y ambos, lado a lado, se encaminaron en dirección a la entrada del estadio, con Ryo algunos pasos más atrás.

* * *

Haruna revisó nuevamente unas notas en su laptop y luego de unos momentos de repasar información con respecto a España, la jovencita de anteojos dirigió su mirada al cielo. No había una sola nube en el vasto cielo azul. Corría una brisa ligera y el sol estaba especialmente alto y brillante aquel día.

Cambiando ligeramente su mirada a una de preocupación, Haruna temió que aquel partido tuviera las mismas características del juego de Qatar, del año anterior. Sin duda el factor calor era un tema que tenían cubierto gracias a los nuevos uniformes extra ligeros y la estamina de los chicos del año pasado no era nada comparada con la actual. Pero aún así, un extraño presentimiento se esparcía por el cuerpo de la chica.

"¿Haruna?"

La jovencita de cabello azul sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Haruna."

Parecía que buscaba puntos en contra. Es decir, ese era uno de sus trabajos como manager de Inzuma Japan. Sopesar cada una de las variantes y anteponerse e idear estrategias para contrarrestar los contras.

"¡Haruna!"

Pero el termino paranoia quizás era el nombre adecuado para sus pensamientos. Sip, estaba paranoica.

"_¡HARUNA!"_

"¡IEEEEKK!" Chilló la peli-azul, saltando de su asiento y casi lanzando lejos a su laptop en el camino. "¡O-ONII-CHAN NO HAGAS ESO!" Gritó con reproche cuando identificó al joven de gafas que le había gritado su nombre directamente en la cara, casi provocándole un ataque cardíaco en el proceso.

Kidou se alejó del rostro de su hermanita pequeña, para nada sorprendido ante la reacción de Haruna. El chico alzó una ceja. "¿Qué sucede?"

Haruna se vio perdida ante la pregunta. "¿Uh?" El joven con rastas suspiró.

"Tu expresión." Explicó Kidou. "Algo te preocupa, dime. ¿Qué es?" Aquello sonó mas como una orden que una pregunta a oídos de Haruna, y cerrando de golpe su laptop, infló sus mofletes haciendo visible su molestia. "¿Haruna?"

"Mou, Onii-chan. ¿Puedes ser más gentil? Parece como que me demandaras respuestas. No preguntas, tú demandas."

Suspirando nuevamente, Kidou volvió a_ preguntar_. "¿Sucede algo Haruna?" Dijo tentativamente, esperando la reacción de su hermana. Y sonrió levemente cuando la jovencita de cabello azul le sonrió abiertamente.

"Eso está mucho mejor, Onii-chan." Kidou rió mentalmente, Haruna era fácil de complacer. "Y no lo sé, …tengo un presentimiento." Confesó la chica.

Alzando ambas cejas, Kidou volvió a hacer una pregunta. "¿Bueno o malo?" Dijo para tratar más que nada de ser comprensivo y jugar el rol de hermano mayor. Realmente, Kidou no era de los que creía en cosas como malos presentimientos o malos augurios, o la misma suerte. Esas cosas no tenían grandes bases lógicas que pudiesen dar a notar una veracidad con hechos.

Haruna tenía su mirada puesta en el campo de juego, faltaban algo más de quince minutos para el partido y los jugadores de Inazuma Japan estaban casi al término de la sección de precalentamiento. Metros más a la lejanía, los jugadores españoles se veían en las mismas condiciones. "No-No lo sé Onii-chan…"

Su hermana estaba confundida y Kidou lo notaba, asique optó por tratar de cambiar el rumbo. "Entonces demos por hecho que es uno de la buena clase, Haruna."

"Onii-chan…"

Kidou puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana, acariciando con suavidad el sedoso cabello azulado y la joven se sorprendió ante aquella muestra de afecto pública. Haruna sabía que su hermano era un tipo reservado y no le gustaba demostrar demasiado sus emociones, por ende las afecciones físicas no eran muy comunes. "No te preocupes, tu Onii-chan no permitirá que nada malo suceda." Dijo el chico, sonriendo.

Haruna copió el gesto y asintió con fervor. "¡Sí!"

Kidou asintió conforme y se volteó para caminar hacia el campo y resumir el resto de su precalentamiento junto a sus compañeros. El joven de gafas observó el cielo y supo que aquel sería un largo día.

**Fin Capitulo II**

**

* * *

**

**Kufufufufu~ Las cosas comienzan a aclararse en torno a Yua y su hermano Tsubasa. **

**Lo lamento si este capitulo no fue tan adrenalínico como el anterior, pero necesitaba entrar a explicar ciertas cosillas. En cuanto a todo el amor de hermanos que leyeron en este capitulo, simplemente creo que Kidou y Haruna son adorables en sus momentos de "Onii-chan..." ASÍ QUE. Se los debía. 8T**

**~ Quería aprovechar para agradecer por todos los reviews, favs, alertas y todo. Ustedes son un gran apoyo en esta historia, y me siento halagadísima de que disfruten leyendo mi fic. De verdad, lo aprecio mucho.**

**Y también tengo unos dibujos que hice hace unos días atrás, para tener mas clara la apariencia de mi OC. Son dos los dibujos, uno donde está Yua sola, y otro de Yua con Kazemaru. Los dibujos están en mi profile en el sector de 'Extras' y son los primeros dos de 'Trabajos relacionados con mis fics' ...Los abrevié como 'IN11 - Katou Yua' y 'IN11 - Your hair...' , pueden clickearlos y visitar mi galería en DeviantArt :)**

**¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo~!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**¡Cuidense!**

-Shivi.


	4. Capítulo III

**¡Mi primer Fic de Inazuma Eleven!**

**Este show me tiene más que loquita, mucho shota volando por allí, futbol alucinante y amistad que es tan dulce y dedicada que me da dolor de muelas.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten :9**

**Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level 5**

* * *

**¡Sekai Ni Saikyou!**

**Capítulo III**

_**-**__**Shinsetsu**__**-**_

_By: Shivi_

* * *

_**Previamente.**_

**o~o**

"_¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que los encontremos a ellos también en el estadio? Es decir, es el partido de España y todo…"_

**o~o**

"_Me delegaré yo mismo para la situación de Italia." Dijo seriamente el mayor, aún sin voltearse a mirar a su hermana._

**_o~o_**

"_Ni pienses que voy a volver al campo, Tsubasa." Dijo la joven en un tono que no admitía debate alguno, mas Tsubasa lo ignoró._

**o~o**

_El auto se detuvo con suavidad. "Hemos llegado." Dijo con simpleza el hombre. "El presidente me encargó la protección de ambos, por lo que estaré junto a ustedes en todo momento."_

_Yua, recobró su compostura. "Eres chofer y guardaespaldas. Dos en uno." Dijo alzando sus cejas._

**o~o**

_Yua aceptó la mano que Tsubasa le tendió al salir del auto. "Vamos." Afirmó con una media sonrisa y ambos, lado a lado, se encaminaron en dirección a la entrada del estadio, con Ryo algunos pasos más atrás._

**o~o**

_...Parecía que buscaba puntos en contra. Es decir, ese era uno de sus trabajos como manager de Inzuma Japan. Sopesar cada una de las variantes y anteponerse e idear estrategias para contrarrestar los contras. _

"_¡Haruna!"_

**o~o**

"¡HARUNA!"

"_¡IEEEEKK!" Chilló la peli-azul, saltando de su asiento y casi lanzando lejos a su laptop en el camino. "¡O-ONII-CHAN NO HAGAS ESO!"_

**o~o**

_Suspirando nuevamente, Kidou volvió a _preguntar_. "¿Sucede algo Haruna?" Dijo tentativamente, esperando la reacción de su hermana. Y sonrió levemente cuando la jovencita de cabello azul le sonrió abiertamente._

"_Eso está mucho mejor, Onii-chan." Kidou rió mentalmente, Haruna era fácil de complacer. "Y no lo sé, …tengo un presentimiento." Confesó la chica._

**o~o**

…"_No te preocupes, tu Onii-chan no permitirá que nada malo suceda." Dijo el chico, sonriendo._

_Haruna copió el gesto y asintió con fervor. "¡Sí!"_

**o~o**

…_El joven de gafas observó el cielo y supo que aquel sería un largo día._

**o~o**

* * *

"¡Jugadores reúnanse!"

Endou alzó su mirada y dejó de estirar sus piernas, mientras el resto del equipo también dejaba sus movimientos de lado para atender al llamado del entrenador. "¡Sí!"

Aclarándose la garganta, Kudou observó fugazmente su reloj de muñeca. "¿Todos han terminado su precalentamiento?" Preguntó repasando con su mirada a todos los jugadores de Inazuma Japan, quienes a su vez asintieron con energía.

"¡Sí, entrenador!" Kudou asintió conforme.

Se notaba que los jóvenes estaban con buenos ánimos y más que listos para comenzar a jugar y demostrar sus maravillas ante el mundo. "Espero solo el mejor rendimiento de cada uno de ustedes en este partido de eliminatorias. Denle algo a Japón de lo que puedan sentirse orgullosos." Dijo fuertemente el hombre, y Hibiki, posicionado a su izquierda asintió con solemnidad.

Endou por su parte tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza, anticipantes. "¡Vamos chicos, A GANAR!" Gritó golpeando el viento con su puño. El resto del equipo compartió la expresión del capitán, con sus cuerpos y mentes preparados para el juego, se miraron los unos a los otros, llenos de emoción y sensaciones adrenalínicas que siempre estaban presentes cada vez que sus mentes adoptaban la idea de jugar aquel deporte tan importante para ellos, el soccer.

Así, el capitán seguido de sus compañeros, estiró su brazo hacia el centro del círculo que los jugadores habían formado, y una vez todas las manos de los jóvenes se encontraron unidas en aquel simbólico lazo, todos gritaron al unisolo. "¡VAMOS!"

Aki sostuvo con fuerza las manos de Fuyuka mientras ambas sonreían eufóricas en dirección al equipo. Haruna en un arrebato se lanzó en un abrazo sobre Natsumi quién también presa de la emoción la estrechó con fuerza.

Kudou observaba todo el revoltijo en silencio, y su cuerpo se giró levemente en dirección a la entrada de los camarines, justo detrás de las bancas. Hibiki notó el movimiento del entrenador más joven y siguiendo la mirada del pelimorado, pudo distinguir un par de cabezas anaranjadas, el hombre mayor sonrió de lado. "¿Se los dirás ahora?" Preguntó Hibiki.

Kudou no movió su mirada de aquel punto del inicio de los camarines. "No."

Hibiki alzó sus cejas. "Por cómo van las cosas, deberías al menos presentarlos ahora." Dijo el hombre volviendo su mirada hacia el equipo rival y seguidamente a las estradas, donde un particular grupo ligeramente mayor que el equipo español actual observaba interesado al grupo de Endou. "Será más difícil después."

"Los españoles no se entrometerán con ellos, al menos no en este estadio." Dijo Kudou con firmeza, Hibiki negó ligeramente.

"Ella era el Ace Striker del equipo, además de ser el _lazo_." Habló el mayor. "No debes subestimar la situación."

"No lo hago." Dijo Kudou finalmente volteándose a encarar al anterior entrenador. Inazuma Japan ahora charloteaban alegremente mientras esperaban la señal que diera el inicio del encuentro. "Solo los presentaré y ninguna información será entregada." Finalizó el pelimorado.

El ex-entrenador suspiró y le hizo una ligera seña a Aki, que estaba hablando animadamente con Endou.

La chica notó el gesto del mayor y excusándose de su conversación, se acercó a Hibiki. "¿Hibiki-san?"

"Aki, me harías el favor de ir a buscar a las dos personas que están allí." Dijo el hombre señalando la entrada de los camarines. Aki por un momento observó confundida al ex-entrenador, extrañada ente sus palabras, pero de todas maneras, obedientemente aceptó y se alejó del grupo para cumplir su petición.

Endou había notado el intercambio y lanzando una mirada extrañada hacia el lugar donde Aki se dirigía, se acercó a Hibiki. "Entrenador Hibiki." El capitán nunca se sacó esa manía de llamar al hombre de esa manera, aun y cuando Hibiki ya no realizaba esas labores. "¿Quiénes son esas dos personas?"

Hibiki le sonrió con ligereza. "Ya verás Endou." Dijo enigmáticamente y Endou alzó una ceja ante el tono del hombre.

"…Esta bien." Dijo inseguramente el castaño.

Tsunami se había acercado al capitán. "¿Qué pasa con esa cara Endou, nervioso por el partido?" Dijo el pelirosa sonriendo afablemente mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Endou y lo sacudía ligeramente, en un gesto amistoso.

Endou sonrió ampliamente. "Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no, pero esa no es la razón…" Dijo distraídamente mientras observaba ya cómo Aki había llegado al lugar donde el par de desconocidos se encontraban e intercambiaban unas palabras.

Tsunami siguió la mirada del capitán, y ahora fue el turno de él de mostrarse confundido. "¿Quiénes son esos?" Le preguntó al castaño.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Endou siguió sin apartar su mirada de aquel punto. "…no lo sé."

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Gouenji, acercándose al par junto a Kidou y Haruna. Y antes de que Tsunami o Endou pudiesen contestar, Kudou se acercó al grupo de jóvenes.

Con voz clara y concisa, el hombre logró llamar la atención de todo el equipo. "Hay un par de personas que deben conocer."

* * *

"A-Ano…" Dijo con nerviosismo Aki, una vez estuvo cerca del par que Hibiki le había señalado. "Disculpen."

Yua le lanzó una mirada a Tsubasa. "¿Si?" Dijo afablemente el pelinaranjo, optando él por hablar.

Aki se sintió un poco más relajada al notar el amable tono del joven. "Hibiki-san pidió su presencia en el campo…"

La joven pelinaranja observaba con aburrimiento la cancha. "¿Hibiki? ¿El antiguo entrenador?" Aki la miró extrañada.

"¿N-No lo conocían?" Yua se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo hemos hablado con Kudou."

Tsubasa suspiró ante la actitud de su hermana pequeña, normalmente esa manera fría y desinteresada era reservada para otro tipo de gente. "¿Vamos ya? Apuesto que el partido está a punto de comenzar." Dijo regalándole una de sus sonrisas más brillantes a la peliobscura y enviándole una mirada de reproche a Yua.

Luego de un sonrojo, Aki se giró y comenzó a caminar, seguida de cerca de los hermanos que ahora, discutían en tonos bajos.

"No me des esa mirada." Dijo Yua frunciendo el seño al notar la mueca de su hermano mayor.

Tsubasa, no cambió su expresión. "Guárdate esa actitud para otras personas, Yua. No para tu equipo." Le reprochó y la chica se vio molesta ante el tono de acusación.

"¡Ellos no son mi equipo!" Dijo con enfado.

El mayor entornó sus ojos. "Serás responsable _de_ ellos y compartirás _con_ ellos. No te vendría mal ser amable." La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un bufido que claramente denotaba que Yua no estaba de acuerdo.

La chica sacudió el cabello que le caía en el rostro y le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas. "Mi trabajo aquí es hacer que este equipo alcance un nivel aceptable y puedan defenderse ellos mismos sin depender de terceros." Dijo Yua mirando en dirección al grupo de jóvenes unos metros más delante de ella.

Aki, quien había decidido fingir que no escuchaba la discusión de los hermanos, se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica, pero decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto. Tenía la sensación de que no haría falta esperar demasiado para saber más del asunto.

Una vez los tres estuvieron mucho más cerca de las bancas del equipo japonés, algunas personas en las gradas distinguieron el par de cabezas anaranjadas de los Katou. Algunos apuntaban en aquella dirección y otros se fregaban los ojos, como si no creyeran lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

Un gran murmullo comenzó a esparcirse por todo el público a medida que los hermanos avanzaban, logrando que finalmente todo el equipo de Inazuma Japan se volteara a mirar la fuente de aquel bullicio.

Yua cerró los ojos. No esperaba que los reconocieran tan rápido.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" Preguntó curioso Toramaru colocándose al costado de Endou y el capitán solo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar a los recién llegados.

Kabeyama le vio un lado diferente a la situación. "¡Parecen modelos!" Dijo con admiración y un pequeño sonrojo. "Ella es muy linda…" Algunos de sus compañeros de equipo lo miraron con sonrisas nerviosas.

Kurimatsu pareció apoyar el punto de vista de su compañero. "¡Cierto, cierto! Nunca había visto a una señorita taaaan linda…" Dijo el defensa sonriendo tontamente mientras un sonrojo se esparcía por su rostro. Uno que otro jugador estuvo de acuerdo con la apreciación de ambos defensas, pero claramente no lo hacían visible.

"¡Aah! ¡Tachimukai está rojo!" Gritó un sonriente Tsunami señalando al pelicastaño. "El pequeñín está ena-mo-ra-do~~"

El aludido frunció el seño en dirección al surfista, mientras su rostro adquiría un tono de furioso escarlata. "¡TSUNAMI-SAN!" Gritó indignado y Tsunami solo rió y le pasó un brazo por el cuello.

"Está bien Tachimukai, todos tenemos que enamorarnos alguna vez en la vida."

"¡Agh, no estoy enamorado Tsunami-san!"

Endou, siento la persona amigable que era, corrió a encontrar a los recién llegados, seguido del resto del equipo. Tsubasa alzó las cejas observando la gran sonrisa en el rostro del capitán. "¡Mi nombre es Endou Mamoru, capitán de Inazuma Japan!" Dijo afablemente el castaño mientras estiraba su mano en dirección al Katou mayor.

Tsubasa, un poco abrumado por la efusividad del joven, se quedó un momento observando la mano de Endou y después sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente, le regaló una sonrisa tranquila. "Mucho gusto Endou-kun, mi nombre es Katou Tsubasa." Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Endou a lo que el portero sonrió con más fuerza, notando el firme agarre del mayor.

El castaño, luego dirigió su atención a Yua, y notó que era un poquito más baja que él mismo, asique debía ser de su misma edad. El jovencito repitió el gesto con su mano con la pelianaranjada. "Mucho gusto, yo soy Endou Mamoru." Ahora, Yua lo observó a los ojos sin mirar su mano y Endou se sintió por un momento nervioso bajo la intensa mirada de la chica.

Yua, luego de unos segundos de observar –tratar de intimidar- al capitán, finalmente sostuvo la mano de Mamoru entre las suyas y con un firme apretón se presentó. "Katou Yua, mucho gusto, Endou Mamoru."

Edou aún sin soltar la mano de la joven, parpadeó repetidamente. Yua alzó una ceja, y el portero de la nada sonrió con aún más ímpetu. "¿Sabes? Eres una de las chicas más lindas que he conocido en toda mi vida, Yua-chan."

Hubo un extraño momento de silencio, y una leve ráfaga de viento sacudió el cabello de muchos.

Kidou se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró. ¿Por qué no se podía mantener esos comentarios para él mismo? Gouenji negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, resignado y varios sonreían con nerviosismo ante las directas palabras de su capitán.

Por su parte, luego de salir del estupor inicial y después de notar la sonrisa del castaño, la joven sonrió de lado. "Gracias, Mamoru." Dijo escuetamente, suspirando internamente cuando comprendió que Endou no se trataba del tipo de chicos de los que normalmente escuchaba halagos. Endou era sincero, sus palabras eran puras y amables.

No trataba de meterse en sus pantalones, como muchos otros ya lo habían intentado.

Endou finalmente soltó la mano de la pelinaranja y se sobó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Mientras, un poco más alejadas, tres chicas forzaban una sonrisa nerviosa en sus jóvenes rostros. "Endou-kun…"

Yua se volvió para encarar al resto del equipo y muchos se sintieron extrañamente aliviados al notar la serena mirada de la joven, era un poco fría, pero serena de todas maneras. Tsubasa, notando el raro ambiente, se aclaró la garganta ligeramente, atrayendo la atención de los del equipo. "No creo que ahora sea el momento indicado, pero por ahora puedo decirles que desde este momento hasta el fin del torneo, Yua formará parte importante del staff de su equipo." Soltó de una vez la noticia.

Varios alzaron sus cejas, sorprendidos y Fudou se giró hacia el entrenador. "¿_Otra_ manager?" Haruna resintió el tono del chico y le sacó la lengua, a lo que Fudou sonrió de lado. Secretamente, Sakuma, Gouenji y Kidou observaron el silencioso intercambio, los tres con distintos pensamientos revoloteando en sus mentes.

El hombre negó brevemente con su cabeza y dio unos pasos hasta posicionarse a un costado de los hermanos pelinaranja. "No, Katou Yua será la encargada de enseñarles a todos y cada uno de ustedes, el arte de la defensa personal."

"**¿QUÉ?" **Gritaron todos, menos los hermanos Katou y los entrenadores.

Yua bufó al notar las caras de incredulidad de los jugadores, tomándolo como un acto un poco personal en contra de ella. ¿Acaso piensan que una chica no es capaz de enseñar defensa personal? Tsubasa a su lado, sonrió notando que esto quizás estaba cambiando el ánimo inicial de su hermana.

Si Yua se tomaba esto como algo personal, o mejor, _un reto_, la joven olvidaría fácilmente que él estaría con los italianos y por ende lejos de ella.

Así sabía le dedicaría toda su energía y total atención a los japoneses.

Kazemaru fue el primero en hablar y le lanzó una mirada de disculpas a la peliananjada. "N-No es por el hecho Katou-san es la encargada de enseñarnos." Dijo el peliazul con nerviosismo y muchos corroboraron sus palabras rápidamente.

Hiroto frunció el seño. "Es el asunto de que _por qué _tenemos que aprender defensa personal. ¿Estamos en peligro o algo?"

"¿Y por qué nosotros?" Preguntó Fubuki, muy confundido aún con las noticias, al igual que muchos otros.

Tobitaka, sintió curiosidad. "Porque somos solamente _nosotros_. ¿Cierto?"

"¿Entrenador?" Llamó Kidou, queriendo respuestas.

Endou asintió y después de mirar a su compañero de gafas, también se giró hacia Kudou esperando las palabras del mayor.

Pero como siempre, el entrenador nunca respondía sus preguntas directa y concretamente. "Después del partido, hablaremos." Dijo con vehemencia, y varios jóvenes de Inazuma Japan habían comenzado a abrir sus bocas para bombardear nuevamente con preguntas al hombre, cuando la inconfundible voz del relator del partido anunció alegremente que los equipos debían dirigirse al centro del campo para dar inicio al encuentro.

Con un colectivo suspiro de resignación, los representantes de Japón avanzaron reluctantemente hacia el campo para encarar a los españoles. No sin antes lanzar varias miradas de confusión hacia el entrenador y a su recién proclamada _instructora de defensa personal._

Muchos tuvieron que sacudir sus cabezas, pues el sublime color ámbar de los orbes de Yua parecía analizarlos en detalle y ellos no podían evitar quedarse apreciando aquel color similar al oro derretido.

Endou, ya posicionado en la portería podía sentir en lo profundo de su pecho que esa mata de cabello anaranjado marcaría muchas cosas en el equipo.

Con unas palmadas en sus mejillas, el capitán sonrió salvajemente, no podía esperar para vivir las aventuras que prometían ser increíbles este nuevo año.

"¡VAMOS CHICOS, A GANAR!"

"**¡OU!"**

El pitazo inicial resonó en todo el estadio y un rugir de vítores envolvió con fuerza a ambos equipos.

Que empiece el juego.

**Fin Capítulo III**

* * *

**¡HEYA~! Ohohoho, andaba media atareada este último tiempo, pero ojalá que no reciba serias amenazas de muerte o algún uno que otro intento de asesinato. ; u ;**

**¡ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE! Quería poner los significados de los títulos de los episodios que muy estúpidamente se me había olvidado poner antes. Bien, aquí van:**

_**Hoshi**__**: **__Estrella._

_**Harete: **__Soleado._

_**Shinsetsu: **__Amable._

…**quería mencionarles que estoy extremadamente feliz y agradecida de cada uno de los reviews, alertas y favoritos en lo que va de esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos~! **

**¡AH! Y lo otro que voy a aprovechar de aclarar ahora, es que este fic ****NO ES YAOI****. Muchas personas me han preguntado esto, y les digo, no tengo absolutamente nada en contra del Yaoi en Inazuma Eleven, inclusive leo algunas historias y babeo con alguno que otro fanart de por ahí, pero es que simplemente no es mi fuerte escribir yaoi …ojalá no se decepcionen mucho después de escuchar esto, porque les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de haber leído mi historia. :9**

**¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo~!**

**PD: No olviden darse una vuelta por mi profile para chequear algunos de mis últimos dibujos. (: ….ah! y a las personas que conozcan Protegiendo Nuestro Futuro, les pido que me den su opinión en un Poll que abrí en mi profile, sería de enorme ayuda saber la posición de mis lectores frente a esta nueva idea que me vengo proponiendo desde hace un tiempo. :D**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**¡Cuidense!**

_-Shivi._


End file.
